prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariya Daivari
|weight = 190 lbs (86 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |family = Shawn Daivari (brother) |birth_place = Plymouth, Minnesota |names = Ariya Daivari Arya Daivari Sheik Ariya Daivari Sheik Mustafa Bashir |resides = Minneapolis, Minnesota |billed = Minneapolis, Minnesota Tehran, Iran |debut = September 26, 2006 |trainer = Shawn Daivari Arik Cannon Ken Anderson Shelton Benjamin }} Ariya Daivari (April 11, 1989) is an Iranian-American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, performing on the 205 Live brand. He is the younger brother of fellow professional wrestler Shawn Daivari who previously wrestled for WWE from 2004-2007 and 2011. Daivari debuted in WWE during the Cruiserweight Classic held during 2016 when the company reintroduced the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. In 2018, he competed in the second Cruiserweight Classic. During 2018, the company expanded its brands with the forming of the 205 Live Cruiserweight brand where Daivari currently wrestles. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2006–2016) After a high school background in Tae Kwon Do and amateur wrestling, Ariya was trained in professional wrestling by Shawn Daivari and fellow wrestler Arik Cannon. He also trained with WWE performers Shelton Benjamin and Ken Anderson. His debut match was at a Midwest Pro Wrestling Academy event on September 26, 2006, held at the First Avenue nightclub. He went on to perform in promotions across the United States, including Ring of Honor and Global Force Wrestling, as well as for Total Nonstop Action's India project Ring Ka King. In Minnesota, he regularly appeared in local promotions such as Prime Time Wrestling. During his time working throughout independent promotions, Daivari won the NWA Wisconsin Tag Team Championship, NWA Midwest X-Division Championship, ICW Tag Team Championship, HOW Undisputed Championship and the F1RST Wrestling Wrestlepalooza Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Cruiserweight Classic (2016) On June 13, 2016, Daivari was announced as a competitor in the WWE Cruiserweight Classic. Daivari has previous experience with the WWE, having wrestled in a non-televised match for WWE Smackdown at the Target Center in 2013, and participated in a tryout at the WWE Performance Center in 2014. On June 23, 2016, Daivari was eliminated from the Cruiserweight Classic in his first round match by Ho Ho Lun. Raw (2016–2018) On October 10, 2016 episode of Raw, Daivari made his main roster debut as part of the cruiserweight division, losing by submission to WWE cruiserweight champion T.J. Perkins. Later that month, he participated in a six-man cruiserweight tag team match on the pre-show for Hell in a Cell. He finished 2016 with a match on Monday Night Raw, losing to Rich Swann. Returning in 2017, Daivari's next Raw match took place on January 16, defeating Lince Dorado. Seven days later during the January 23rd episode of Raw, Daivari teamed with Drew Gulak & Tony Nese in a tag match lost to Jack Gallagher, Mustafa Ali & TJ Perkins. Returning to Raw on February 13, Daivari lost to Akira Tozawa and again during the March 6th episode of Raw. Seven days later on March 13, Daivari lost a match on Raw to NXT roster member Austin Aries. On May 22, Daivari lost a rematch against Akira Tozawa. He returned two months later on the July 17th episode of Raw where avenged his prior defeats to Akira Tozawa. On July 31, Daivari teamed with TJP & Tony Nese in a tag match lost to Akira Tozawa, Cedric Alexander & Rich Swann. Returning on August 21, Daivari teamed with Drew Gulak, Noam Dar & Tony Nese in an eight-man tag match lost to Cedric Alexander, Gran Metalik, Mustafa Ali & Rich Swann. Two months later, Daivari returned on the October 23rd episode of Raw, teaming with Drew Gulak, Enzo Amore, Noam Dar & Tony Nese in a ten-man tag match lost to Cedric Alexander, Gran Metalik, Kalisto, Mustafa Ali & Rich Swann. On November 20, Daivari's team with Drew Gulak, Noam Dar & Tony Nese lost an eight-man tag match against Akira Tozawa, Cedric Alexander, Mustafa Ali & Rich Swann. The following week on the November 27th episode of Raw Daivari competed in a four-way match against Rich Swann, Akira Tozawa, and Noam Dar. He returned during the December 11th episode of Raw in a four-way match against Cedric Alexander, Mustafa Ali and Tony Nese. On the December 25 Christmas episode of Raw, Daivari teaming with Drew Gulak and Enzo Amore in a Six-Man Tag Team Miracle On 34th Street Fight lost to Akira Tozawa, Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali. Returning in 2018, Daivari wrestled his final Raw match on New Year's Day, teaming with Drew Gulak in an impromptu tag match lost to Cedric Alexander & Goldust. 205 Live (2016-present) Daivari made his 205 Live debut on November 29, losing his match against Jack Gallagher. He won his rematch against Gallagher on December 6. On December 20, he won his second 205 Live victory, defeating Lince Dorado. During January 2017, he lost an I Forfeit match to Jack Gallagher during the January 17 episode of 205 Live. During the early months of 2017, Daivari wrestled in tag matches. By the 2017 summer, Daivari wrestled in singles matches against Cedric Alexander, Neville, Akira Tozawa and Rich Swann. He finished out 2017 teaming with Drew Gulak during the December 26th episode of 205 Live in a tag match lost to Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali. Returning on January 2, 2018, Daivari teamed with Drew Gulak in a tag match lost to Cedric Alexander & Goldust, mirroring their prior encounter on Monday Night Raw. On January 16, Daivari teamed with Drew Gulak & Tony Nese in a three-on-one handicap match lost to Goldust. On February 20, Daivari entered the Cruiserweight Title Tournament where he was eliminated in the first round by Buddy Murphy. He returned on April 17 in a match lost to Mustafa Ali. Personal life Daivari attended Wayzata High School in Plymouth, Minnesota. He is Iranian-American and speaks Persian fluently, which he often incorporates into his performances. His older brother, Dara, is also a professional wrestler, most well known for his time in WWE as Shawn Daivari. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Pepsi Twist'' (Hammerlock twisted into a short-arm lariat) – 2017–present **Camel clutch – 2017 **Cobra clutch, sometimes while seated – 2017-present ** Magic Carpet Ride (Diving body splash while holding a Persian rug) ** Persian Lion Splash ''(Frog splash) *'Signature moves''' ** Powerslam'' ** Spinebuster ** Superkick' *'''Entrance themes **"Persian Storm" by APM Music (WWE; June 13, 2016–November 22, 2016) **'"Magic Carpet Ride"' by CFO$ (WWE; 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'F1RST Wrestling' **Wrestlepalooza Championship (1 time) *'Heavy On Wrestling' **HOW Undisputed Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shawn Daivari *'National Wrestling Alliance Midwest' **NWA Midwest X-Division Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance Wisconsin' **NWA Wisconsin Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dysfunction External links *WWE Cruiserweight Classic profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1989 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Vanguard alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:ECHO Pro alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:French Lakes Wrestling Association alumni Category:Fully Loaded Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Heavy On Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Minnesota Independent Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Unleashed alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Wisconsin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:205 Live current roster Category:American Wrestling Federation (Minnesota) alumni Category:Daivari family